An Amazon at Hogwarts
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Cross over with Ranma1/2, What happen to the Headmaster plains when the Amazons and Ranma Saotome get evolved. Let's just say the school will never be the same again Shampoo/Ranma pairing Female harry, unknow pairing yet, house yet to be picked


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ranma ½

I followed after my Big sister and her fiancé who I called Big brother most of the time. My new friend a fire bird had brought us her after the elder had heeled his wounds he received from the wards on our village. Great-grandmother could not come with us and as Big brother knew the most about larger cities and towns she put him in charge of us. I was trying to take in all that was going on around me, some people looked at us oddly somewhat if we dressed different than they did I happened to like what I was wearing. Now that I think about it, they might be staring at the bird on my shoulder as we walked down the side walk.

"Don't wander off this city is very different than your home town." Big brother said, great-grandmother had told me the same before we left this morning. However before I could tell him I under stood someone grabbed me from behind, saying there I was as they started to pull me off dislodging my new friend. The elder who had named me, sent me to town near or village for schooling saying I would need it later on in my life. The school was small and only had five teacher most of the time. One lesson that all the children learned was that if a person tries to force you to go with them do what even means necessary to get away from them. So I screamed as aloud as I could I kicked and whoever was holding my I bit into his hand. It did not take long for people to notice, it took less time for my Big brother and Big sister to knock the person out. I glared at the oddly dressed man from his spot on the sidewalk; it had scared me when my kicks seemed not to harm the man.

"What is going on here?" asked a man in a dressed yellow vest with a white under shirt and black paints.

"Big brother and sister where taking me to get school supplies when that man tried to pull me off. At school teacher said to do whatever it took to get away from people who tried to force you to go with them. Big brother is a martial artist he knocked him out after I started yelling." I said as sister looked me over I was not hurt but my clothing was messed up and ripped where I had tried to get away.

"I am going to need a car and a wagon to the corner of Oxford Street and Tottenham Court Road along with backup I just had a very large man attempt to take a child." the man said into radio on his shoulder "I am going to have you and your family come down to make a statement anyone else that wants to report what they saw please report to the station as well. Now dear I know you do not look hurt but I want a doctor to look you over." the officer said, the man who was still knocked out was shuffled into the wagon as me were placed into the car, it was almost dinner time when where finished with the reports.

"Can we drop you off some place?" asked a female officer who had brought us lunch

"Yeah, we were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron it's close to the shops the school said to use." Big brother said

"Not sure where that might be, let me ask if anyone else knows of the place." she said, it was not that long before a man came and introduced himself as Jack Bell.

"Let's get you folks to that inn, I know where it is my daughter likes some of the shops near there" he said as we followed him out. After we got in the car, "So your starting out your first year, my Katie is going into her second year. I am of the class of 1974 myself Hufflepuff." he told us as we drove, he said he would drop an owl to us if we needed to come back and talk to anyone as he helped us unload our packs from the boot as they called it. "Thanks Mister, do you think you daughter would mind we writing some letter asking about the school and classes?" I asked

"Can't say so for sure but write anyway, if she won't or can't answer my wife or I will, she was 1974 Slytherin." he said

The Inn had a homey feel to it, "Can I help you folks" asked a man with a hunch back

"Yes, we need some rooms for a while and do you know if the bank is still open?" Big sister said "It should be and if leave your bags with me I will put them in your rooms" he said I smile at the look he got as he tried to pick up one of the bags. We followed an elderly woman and a boy my age into the ally. "Hello I am Kaminari" I said giving the boy a small bow. "I am Neville" the boy said before lighting kissing the back of my hand, I blushed at that. He quickly followed the elderly woman off in to the dress shop, "Looking for a husband already little sister." Shampoo said, she dodged my kick and ruffled my hair before heading towards the bank. As it was near closing time not too many people were in the bank. "Can I help you?" asked the goblin

"I am Kaminari Potter heir to the Potter family; I need to order new keys for my vault as the old ones have been stolen." I told him just as the elder told me to. "That is what happens when young ones are allowed to hold keys. Your parents need to come and pay for new keys." he told us, I took a breath before I spoke next. "The night my parents were killed, I was taken from our home and place not where I should have gone. Their wills where sealed and keys where place in an unknown parties hands." I told him I had to fight not to smile at the look on his face. "Go to the end of the counter we should finish this talk in an office." he told us. We meet the goblin at the end of the counter from there he lead us into an office shared by three others. "I will need 7 drops of your blood, to verify you who you say." he told me. I gave him the blood and watched as he added this and that to ink along with the blood.

"Now write your full name please if you are who you say and there are any transactions made by those not allowed, they will be fined and all money taken returned. The old keys will be distorted and new one issued" he said after handing a quill. I dripped it in the small ink pot before writing out Kaminari Yuri Potter. I shuddered at the look he gave me before he paled as well as a goblin could "What of any items take, if the keys are held in the same place there could be damage." I said as we waited for what was happening on the parchment I had just signed my name to. "We will send out a recover team to retrieve the items before destroying the keys while our law department looks into the breaking of the wills. I will need you and your family to return in the morning, there is a lot of things I must look into." he told us, we returned to the inn and were lead to our rooms. "So what was that all about?" Ranma asked

"The Elder told me what to say" I said as I took my hair down for sister to brush before I took a bath when the Elder told you to do something you did so without question. As we did that my new friend flashed into the room only to dodge the weapons tossed at him. "Sorry friend, it has been a long day." I said he just looked at us than to the weapons imbedded into the wall, it was like when the elf brought our dinner to the room. "So what are you two going to do when I am school?" I asked

"We're going to talk to Mother and get her blessing. If that man who tries to pass himself as my father is there we will deal with him. That man is the reason for most of my trouble in my life. I found out he is not the Master as his master expelled him and never took him back into the school. You remember the old man I trained with last year for a long time?" I nodded that I did, as I had never seen great-grandmother flirt like that with anyone. "He is the old master of the school, after our training he made me master. Gamma had no right to engage the two schools as he was not the master of the school like he said." Ranma told me as he brushed sister hair. "So does that mean the old man could marry one of the Tendo girls?" my sister asked

Technically, yes he could force the issue. I am sure he wouldn't, he might be a pervert but he has a strong hate for pedophiles and those that would force themselves on a female." Ranma said

Three turns of a time turning

"Can I help you?" I asked the three humans that had just walked up to my window. Why did they have to choose mine this near to closing, I wanted to return to my mates side she was due to have our first youngling soon.

"I am Kaminari Potter heir to the Potter family, I need to order new keys for my vault as the old ones have been stolen." the youngest told me "That is what happens when young ones are allowed to hold keys. Your parents need to come and pay for new keys." I said the girl took a breath before she told me, "The night my parents were killed, I was taken from our home and place not where I should have gone. Their wills where sealed and keys where place in an unknown parties hands." Oh why couldn't they chosen another window

"Go to the end of the counter we should finish this talk in an office." I told them. They meet me down there were I lead them into an office I shared with three others. "I will need 7 drops of your blood, to verify you who you say." I said. The girl gave the needed amount of blood and watched as I added this and that to ink along with the blood.

"Now write your full name please if you are who you say and there are any transactions made by those not allowed, they will be fined and all money taken returned. The old keys will be distorted and new one issued" I said after handing her a quill. She dripped it in the small ink pot before writing out Kaminari Yuri Potter. I grinned as the girl; she shuddered at that, who tried to lay claim to the Potter vaults at least till beside the name the girl had signed appeared Harry James Potter and it stated yes this youngling was in fact the Potter heir, I paled when that happened and what if her words are proven true meant for the bank "What of any items take, if the keys are held in the same place there could be damage." she asked we waited for the parchment to finish feeling out what vaults the child could enter. She watched what was happening on the parchment she had just signed.

"We will send out a recover team to retrieve the items before destroying the keys while our law department looks into the breaking of the wills. I will need you and your family to return in the morning, there is a lot of a thing I must look into." I told them, no sooner than they left and the parchment finished did not leave to talk to the Potter's vault keeper. I made my way deeper into the bank with hope that no one was willingly involved, it would put the bank in breach and we would have to pay back triple the amount taken. "What brings you this deep into the bank Wroclaw?" I was asked when I entered the hall. I looked at who spoke knowing they were not asking me but telling me to answer them. It was Sawtooth and the Lord Black, "The Potter heir claims breach, and I was taking my findings to the vault keeper." I said

"What did the youngling say be word?" Sawtooth asked

"That the keys are in unknown hands, the heir taken by an unknown party and the Lord and Lady's wills were broken." I said

"That is troubling, I would like to be kept informed of any actions taken also make it possible for me to meet the potter heir." Lord Black said

"Yes the might be best due to the blood ties your family holds with the Potter family. Let's talk to the Potter keeper and find out what he knows." Sawtooth said. I followed them down to the office I had been making my way to before I had been stopped.

"Sawtooth what brings you and the Lord Black to my office." I was said as we walked in, they way he spoke seemed odd to me.

"The Potter heir came in and has claimed breach, the Lord Black and I would like to be kept informed of your findings." Sawtooth said

"Do not believe everything an underline tells you, I know for a fact the Potter heir is with his godfather." Redclaw said

I glared at being called an underling I took the desk job when my mate asked me too after being told of the coming of our own young one.

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban for betraying the Potters and the killing of 13 muggles along with Peter Pettigrew." Lord Black said

"We due respect sir, I know that is just a cover story told to the public to protect the child, Pettigrew was the keeper, to keep anyone who does not know I am the keeper of the Pettigrew vault now." Redclaw said as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Who told you that and made you keeper of new blood vault?" Sawtooth asked I want to ask questions myself but knew it was not my place to do so these two goblins held a higher rank than mine.

"Dumbledore told me." Redclaw said Sawtooth walked over to him and knocked him out; he did not have time to hit the floor before guards rushed into the room.

"Take him to a healer, something is wrong with him. Take the candy dish and have it scanned make not to touch it or the candy within." Sawtooth ordered I stood aside to give them room to do as told, "Wroclaw you are to start looking in to the heir's claim, I will return when my business with the Lord Black is finished." Sawtooth said I went right to work sorting out files on the desk as they left. Three hours had passed before Sawtooth returned along with the Longbottom vault keeper, Swiftfoot "When my sister married you I was shock, but you set aside your main training when she asked it of you made me see why she chose you out of all her suitors. How you know the way to handle a claim of breach in out my skill to see. But enough talk let us find if those claims are true." Swiftfoot said as he started looking in one of the stacks of papers

I had put in order. It was late in the night, well after the time to be lying with mates. We had found out Dumbledore had taken many of sum of gallons out along with all the books and many key items from the main vault a long with selling of some items from the vault. A Molly Weasley had taken some from the trust vault but always replace more than she took, we would have to talk to her before the night was over. I hoped she was not a willing party in this, I knew of her son William he had save my hide on my last dig. He told me of his home and I still had yet to take them family up on the offer of dinner. "Let's take a break to eat; you need to send a letter off to call the Weasley woman here to tell what she knows." Sawtooth said.

I sent a quick letter off telling them I must speak to the family heads this night, before going to eat. I had barely started when a guard came to tell me there was a family here to see me with a note telling them to come. "I am sorry to call you out this late." I said to the man and woman who stood before me.

"Nothing is wrong with William?" the woman asked

"No, I called you here for another matter, come we must sit to talk of this matter." I said taking them to a room held for this type of meetings. "What I am about to tell you must be kept to yourselves, I ask for an oath, not only to protect yourselves but your young ones as well." I said they gave their oath after that, Sawtooth and Swiftfoot came in after that. Sawtooth nodded at me I took that as a queue to continue. "Before closing today the Potter heir came in and claimed breach, our findings prove this true and more. Many a gallon and items have been taken from the main vault. However those same finding tell us that you Mrs. Weasley have taken money from the trust vault. Yes you have replaced more than you took and only took money when it was time to send your younglings to learn. We need to know how you came to have that key." I asked the woman looked mad even with her pale skin.

She slid a key across the table to Swiftfoot, "I was told it was a trust vault set up by my brothers the help with our children's schooling. Dumbledore told me this, he said it was only found out after the blood war was over dues to all the deaths and will that had to be effectuated." she told us

"Thank you for your honesty, no actions will be carried out against your family. There is one more question I need to ask, you have a car that you bought it is one of those items taken from the vault. Know if your family needs the car I will talk with the Potter heir into allowing you to keep the car." Sawtooth said

"No, it is something I tinker with." Mr. Weasley said

"Alright, please make a list of what you have done to the car, as the person who sold you the car did so without permission the money will be returned." Sawtooth said

"This won't affect William's job in any way will it?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"No, as we know who is behind this and are going to take action against them." I told them. They looked at each there before the husband spoke, "It was Dumbledore, and he gave the key to Molly and sold me the car. Is the poor boy alright, we were told he was sent to live muggles." He said

"From what we can tell the heir no longer lives with those muggles as from our records they are no longer alive." Sawtooth said


End file.
